


are you there, god? it's me, yuya

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Japanese-American Character, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw your brother brings home a hottie from college and this really wasn't what you asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you there, god? it's me, yuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fim (damaskino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaskino/gifts).



> aka "shunthirst au"! birth order is yuto (college freshman) > yuri (high school senior) > yugo (junior) > yuya (sophomore).

For Thanksgiving, Yuto brings home a person.

Yuto has never been very good at presents, but this one is probably  _the worst_. When Yuya said to bring something back from college, he had a sweatshirt or a scarf in mind, something he could wear to school and maybe show off like "hey, bet  _your_ brother didn't get into UC Heartland." What Yuya  _didn't_ mean was a person—especially not the legal adult currently in their foyer, standing at six-foot-two and decked with dark jeans, a maroon shirt, a scarf, and the face of an angel.

 _God_.

"I'm home _,_ " Yuto says, putting down his bags before he grins at Yuya with a less formal, "Hey, lil' bro, how've you been?"

"Welcome back," Yuya responds automatically, but he's so distracted that he forgets to look over and say a proper hello to the brother he hasn't seen in-person for two-and-a-half months, instead staring at the stranger some more.

Yuto has to try again. "Uh, Yuya?"

Yuya glances at him impatiently. "What?"

"You alright there?"

"What do you—"

"I thought I heard your car," comes their mother's voice from upstairs before Yuya can finish, and when the three of them glance up she's looking up and down Yuto's companion, nodding in muted approval. "Welcome home. Is this that friend I've heard so much about?"

"Hi, Mom." Yuto puts one hand up in greeting. "Yeah, this is Shun."

"That's a cool name," Yuya blurts out. His eyes widen when he realizes he said it aloud and that Shun and Yuto are both looking at him, but all Yuya can really think about is that Shun's eyes are an incredible, piercing gold that could kill him right then and there.

And then he feels his face turn a violent shade of red because he's literally checking out his brother's friend while they're making eye contact.

Oh, god, he probably looks like the full tomato.

Luckily, Yuya's spared  _complete_ embarrassment when Shun looks away without being (visibly) weirded out, as if Yuya didn't speak at all. Then Mom comes down and life sort of resumes, except that Shun finally speaks, in a voice that is unexpectedly raspy and what-the-hell-super attractive, "Sorry for intruding, Mrs. Sakaki. Thank you for letting me stay over break."

At his manners, Mom smiles more brightly than before, and great. Nice, cute Asian boy.

Yuya starts mentally drafting the distress signal he's going to text Yuzu about the super hot and totally sweet college guy Yuto brought home and didn't bother  _telling him about_ , some brother he is.

"We're delighted to have you, dear. Right, Yuya?" Mom thumps him on the back with more force than necessary and Yuya jumps.

"Uh, yeah," says Yuya. "Yes."

"Where's the rest of the trash team?" Yuto asks, peering behind them into the hallway.

"Yes," says Yuya.

"The usual hideouts," Mom says, rolling her eyes. "No point in calling them out, they won't hear."

They're talking about Yuri and Yugo—the nickname came about when Yuto started high school and the other three were still in middle, when Yuri called Yuto trash for  _abandoning_ them, how could he, what a shit  _niisan_ , etc. Yuto just rolled his eyes and accepted the moniker because trash was his Aesthetic anyway, but eleven-year-old Yuya, offended on his favorite brother's behalf, called Yuri out on it, tears in his eyes. Yuri just turned around and called Yuya trash, too.

Yuya didn't take very kindly to that—Yugo, who's always hated Yuri, found him an hour later sobbing in the garage about being smelly and belonging in the garbage, and on hearing the whole sniffled story, he grabbed Yuya's little hand and furiously stomped straight to their mother, demanding, "Mom, Yuri's your least favorite, right?"

Bewildered, their mother summoned all four of them and mediated their father's prescribed "I feel _ when you _" hugbox around the kitchen table. Eventually Yuri was forced to explain that trash was a  _compliment_ , obviously, because "it's called a trash  _can_ , not a trash  _cannot_ , dumbass," at which point Yugo pointed fingers because Yuri most definitely could not, and another fight threatened to break out until Yuto cleared his throat and said authoritatively, "I think we're  _all_ trash in our own special way. Right, Mom?"

She nodded, and from there the name just stuck.

Presently, Mom says, "Dinner's almost ready, so they'll be up soon enough. Why don't you give Shun the grand tour? Yuri already set up the extra bed in your room."

"Sounds good," says Yuto, ignoring their mother's not-so-subtle wink at Shun, and he and Shun pick up their bags, sauntering upstairs with the tattered remains of Yuya's heart. Both Yuya and his mom follow them with their eyes; it's only when Yuto's door is shut with a satisfying click that Mom's laughing, her hand ruffling Yuya's hair.

He turns on her. "You  _knew_ about this?"

"He's staying all break." She sighs nostalgically, the same wistful look she gets when she talks about VHS tapes and college. "Thank the Lord."

"We're not even religious!"

* * *

 

The trash team only have three bedrooms between them. When they first bought the house it was two because they needed a guest room, but within a few weeks Yugo got "sick of this guy's face" and stomped over to steal that single for himself. This was effective for maybe two hours because he and Yuri still shared a wall; a day later, all of Yugo's stuff was neatly moved to the shelves next to Mom's motorcycle in the garage and has been there since.

Yuto quietly took the opportunity to steal the guest room for himself, even if Yuya still snuck in to cuddle whenever he had a nightmare. The door is still decked with old band posters and graffiti sketches he did in high school, but it's not unwelcoming enough that Yuya doesn't sneak in to steal his video games from time to time.

Yuri's door is more to the point.

He said he was being ironic or something, but Yuya has the feeling that coming inside means certain death—which is why, when he hears Yuto's laugh in the hallway and something he swears is Shun chuckling, Yuya marches right up to Yuri's door and knocks.

No answer.

Yuya knocks again.

Still no answer, but Yuya closes his eyes and turns the knob—it's unlocked. Yuri's inside sprawled comfortably on the bed, painting his nails purple and idly watching some kdrama on YouTube. Without looking up he says, before Yuya can plead for the cold, merciful hand of death, "His last name is Kurosaki and his Facebook says he's single."

"Kill me," says Yuya.

Yuri makes a gun with his right hand and shoots at him boredly. "Bang."

Predictably, it doesn't work. Yuya's phone vibrates in his pocket, though, and he pulls it out to see a poignant question from Yuzu:  _age?_

"He's twenty, by the way," says Yuri, in that unnerving way of his that once got him suspended for two days just for smiling. "Mechanical engineering. Works at Starbucks." He frowns and puffs at the polish, inspecting it one last time before he smirks, and, finally, looks up to Yuya's pink face. "Aw, your hands are shaking."

"I," says Yuya, and with sudden conviction turns toward the door. "I need to leave."

"Mhm," says Yuri, waving. "Enjoy having human emotions."

* * *

 

On the way to the garage, he spies Shun—Shun Kurosaki, what the  _hell_ —heading to the bathroom, scarf removed and collar bones exposed. Yuya's not very good at math, but in his head he runs twenty minus fifteen equals five equals not too bad, right, especially if Shun has a late birthday and Yuya has an early one, and wow Shun is tall but Yuya still has time for a growth spurt and even if he doesn't Shun could pull him up, and holy hell Shun is looking at him.

"Uh," says Yuya, putting on his best hospitable face, which he hopes doesn't look too much like  _baby brother_. "Hi! Anything I can help you with? Any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine, you know?!"

Ouch. Too loud.

Shun is squinting at him.

Yuya falters, and wonders if it's best to describe Shun's eyes to Yuzu as honey or amber. "Wh-What's wrong?"

Shun frowns like he does it often, deep creases on his forehead that make him look older than he is. "It's nothing," he says, shaking his head, then walks back into Yuto's room to, apparently, retrieve a towel. Yuya doesn't move until the bathroom door is locked again, like if he does the moment will evaporate entirely.

Amber. Definitely amber.

* * *

 

Yuya collapses on Yugo's futon, pulls up the fluffy Kamen Rider blanket, and mumbles into the hard mattress, "Save me."

He says it to no one in particular because Yugo isn't usually one to listen; he really only ever hears words from Mom or Rin or the engineer next door who tutored him in middle school and was recruited to turn their garage into Yugo's loft-bedroom. Mostly Yugo spends his time sneezing in there alone or with his girlfriend, but today he briefly acknowledges having any siblings with a disgruntled, "Do I have to kick his ass again?"

"What?" says Yuya, peaking out of the blanket. It's cold in the garage and the blanket is warm, so he doesn't want to leave it. "Who?"

Yugo gestures vaguely in the direction of Yuri's room.

"No!" says Yuya, "it's not that!"

"Oh," says Yugo, no longer interested.

Yuya capes the blanket around himself and leans over the railing for a better look at what he's doing; decked in a pink Maiami High sweatshirt, shorts, and underarmour, Yugo is hunched at his work desk, finicking with something mechanical that must be his latest project with their neighbor.

"So say you meet someone," says Yuya.

Yugo doesn't respond.

"And it's been like maybe an hour since you've met them?"

On the nightstand behind Yuya, Yugo's phone alerts him to a message from Rin. Two seconds later his project is abandoned and he's climbing two steps at a time, lest the thing send out a distress signal if he doesn't check it before the second alert.

" _But_ ," continues Yuya, turning around, "they're like super cute and kind of perfect and tall and they look at you funny and you think their eyes are amber? And it makes you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach and—"

Grinning at his phone, Yugo hits dial.

"—and, like, there might be an age difference but you think this could be  _love_ and—"

"Rin! Hey! That's awesome!"

"—but he's Yuto's friend and you think that—that you're not listening at all," he finishes, put-out, and pulls off his blanket cape to go find solace elsewhere.

"Oh," Yugo calls out as he's about to shut the door, "Yuya!"

Yuya looks back, blinking. "Yeah?"

"What were you saying just now?"

Sighing, Yuya decides on, "Yuto's home."

* * *

 

**yuya**

sosssssssssssssssssssss

**yuzu**

ok im sorry yuya but unless you get me a pic like

you have a crush on literally everyone you know _(･∀･ _)_

**yuya**

IT'S DIFFERENT

I SWEAR

**yuzu**

how different ?

**yuya**

;_;

**yuzu**

?

**yuya**

it just is okay….

**yuzu**

(´◔౪◔) ?

**yuya**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA

yeeeees ;_;

**yuzu**

yuya

**yuya**

yuzu?

**yuzu**

yuya

dont date a 20yo

**yuya**

OMG

nooooooooo

* * *

 

What seems like hours later, dinner is finally ready to be served. Their family, including Yuto, is all seated before their guest arrives; in fact, Yugo still doesn't even know that there's a guest. Chewing at a sniped baby carrot, he asks with his elbows on the table, "Why isn't anyone taking the lids off the food?"

"We have someone  _over_ , gearhead," says Yuri.

"Yuto's already here," says Yugo, and points demonstratively at the eldest brother, who's snuck himself some rice. Mom smartly raps him on the head but Yuto shrugs—waiting for Shun isn't something he's ever done before and he doesn't plan on starting now.

Yuya's appetite can't be satiated by anything he puts on his plate, anyway, so seated next to Yuto, he asks, "So, um, how's life? At college, I mean."

"Awesome," says Yuto. "I love it." He reaches for more rice. "I also love free food."

"Oh," says Yuya.

"You?"

"I, um, also like not having to pay for my food?"

"S'not what I meant," Yuto says, rolling his eyes. "What're you up to? Make any more friends yet? Anyone I have to beat up?"

"Actually..." Yuya can feel his face turning red, but he's never been very good at knowing when to keep secrets anyway, so he swallows, ready to hint at his secret and maybe ask for advice, "I li—"

He cuts himself off when Shun finally walks in, fresh from a shower. Now he's in a sweater, soft and deep purple and super attractive and Yuya should probably sit on his hands now because he's overcome with the massive desire to touch it and him.

Breathe, Yuya.

 _Why_.

"Alright, formal introduction time," says Yuto then, and stands up. "So, trash team and Mom. Meet boyfriend. Boyfriend, trash team and Mom."

"Hi, boyfriend," says Yuri, smiling at Yuya.

"Oh," says Yugo, staring at Shun.

" _What_ ," says Yuya, wanting to duck under the table for the rest of his life.

"Great, let's eat," says Yuto, and sits down again, never-the-wiser. Yugo immediately uncovers the food. Yuri and Mom are the ones to engage Shun in polite conversation; he's surprisingly talkative when prompted. They ask him about his major and his family and how he met Yuto, and the beat of his voice sets a nice backdrop to the panic in Yuya's chest, especially when he mentions that he has a little sister that's Yuya's age—says Yuya's name and everything—and that he "basically raised her."

In fact, Yuya's so engrossed in his own stupidity and how his older brother's _boyfriend_ is still only getting _hotter_ by the minute that he jumps when Yuto whispers, suddenly, "I think he thinks you're cute."

" _What_?"

Yuto laughs, like he can't see the obvious distress on Yuya's face, or maybe because he's laughing at it. "He said so earlier. That we don't look as alike in person as we do in pictures. And that you remind him of Ruri." His eyes flicker between them, then light up. "Oh, hey, what were you saying before?"

"Never mind," says Yuya.


End file.
